General "Pinpoint" Townes
Your weaknesses became obvious when I scanned your tactics. '' —General Townes, upon emerging victorious in a battle. Introduction '''Townes' (aka "Pinpoint") is an American general specialized in laser weaponry. His super unit is the Omega Cannon. His main technologies are advanced laser technology, radio-controlled vehicles/aircraft and fusion reactors. History An early champion of laser technology in the USA Armed Forces, "Pinpoint" Townes has developed comprehensive offensive and defensive strategies for the 21st century around laser-based weapons. However, Townes found academic life too slow and returned to a battlefield command in 2010. Relying on inexpensive, powerful laser technology throughout his forces and his unique knowledge of its strengths and weaknesses, General Townes has consistently received superior marks during war games and live-fire actions. This four-star general continues to push the technology envelope in harnessing energy and improving power efficiency, and the Army is counting heavily on him. At the beginning, he only had two laser weapons because of the Geneva Conventions banning blinding lasers such as the Laser Defense Turret and the Laser Crusader. Even worse, the LDT itself is actually forbidden to use (Laser Crusader's weapon AI is coded to not shoot laser with high temperature against infantry, hence it is allowed but he had to keep LDT's lethality because of that) but Townes successfully hid it from the Geneva Staff until the USA's heavy losses in the Second War against the GLA in 2023, which made the Geneva Staff decide to check every USA arsenal after the nation's biological weapons were stolen by the GLA and imposed a hefty fine including an imprisonment warning and he was forced to tune down LDT's lethality. He then tried so hard to bribe the Geneva staff until he was finally authorized to have lethal lasers with the expense of public support. After that, he quickly developed an even more powerful laser technology on new units (but he did not have much time to upgrade the LDT and the Laser Crusader) which can instantly burn anything else to a crisp.He also managed to make the charged particle into a form of mini bomb for bombardment purposes. Based at Fort Union, Redwood Shores, California, USA, Townes' Class Number is 00010204-01KE0. Arsenal Infantry * Ranger - Basic infantry. Can be upgraded to equip with laser rifles. * Laser Defender - Anti-armor infantry. * Colonel Burton - Hero unit, a versatile commando. Vehicles * Dozer - Builds USA structures. * ARV - Support unit, detects and clears mines and traps, repairs allied vehicles. * Ambulance - Support unit, heals allied infantry around it. * Hummer - Light scout, has room for two soldiers who can engage enemies from inside. * Sentry Droid - Scout droid, stealthed when not moving. * Laser Crusader - Main battle tank. * Laser Paladin - Advanced tank equipped with dual laser cannons. * Laser Avenger - Anti-air vehicle, can deviate incoming missiles * Amphibious Transport - Landing hovercraft. * Microwave Tank - Anti-infantry unit, clears garrisons. * Libra - Artillery, fires salvos of laser blasts from a long distance. * [[Omega Cannon|'Omega Cannon']] - Super unit, a mobile particle cannon capable of firing a particle beam or a plasma blast. Aircraft * Chinook - Collects supplies. * Laser Thor - Attack helicopter equipped with laser pods. * F-6 Fighter - Advanced strike fighter, launches plasma blasts capable of one-shotting most units. * Aurora - Supersonic bomber, armed with a powerful energy bomb, cannot be intercepted during its attack run. Buildings * Command Center - Builds dozers, provides radar and commands all general's powers. * Cold Fusion Reactor - Provides power, can be upgraded with control rods. * Barracks - Trains USA infantry. * Supply Center - Builds Chinooks and stores resources. * War Factory - Builds USA vehicles. * Airfield - Builds USA aircraft. * Strategy Center - Technology building, provides battle plans. Unlocks important upgrades and units. * Supply Drop Zone - Provides additional funds. * Laser Defence Turret - Basic defense structure, strong against vehicles and aircraft. * Annihilator - Advanced defense structure, similar to Omega Cannon in terms of firing modes and firepower but immobile. Effective against any ground unit. * Tokamak - Super power plant. Provides 60 power points, cannot build more than one. * Particle Cannon - Super Weapon, fires a particle beam down on enemies. Particle beam can be moved on the player’s command. Upgrades * Capture Buildings - Allows rangers to capture natural and hostile structures. * Laser Fence - Prevents enemy spies from infiltrating the Cold Fusion Reactor. * Uranium Plated Armor - Increases tank armor by 20%. * Drone Armor - Increases drone durability by 25%. * Supply Lines - Increases supply truck collecting efficiency by 10%, as well as money gained from oil derricks and supply drops. * Advanced Training - US units gain veterancy twice as fast. * Flash Bang Grenades - Allows rangers to clear garrisons. * Carbon Lasers - Units are equipped with blue anti-personnel lasers. Arms the Sentry Droid with a laser gun. * Countermeasures - Allows aircraft to evade missiles and become 20% more resistant to AA weapons. * Solar Panels - Omega Cannon and Laser Paladins consume 50% less power. General's Powers * Rank 1 ** Spy Drone - Spy Drones are camouflaged against enemy sight and radar and reveal enemy positions. But they don't detect stealth. ** Target Designation - An orbital satellite allows the player to designate targets anywhere on the map. Hidden enemy units become visible. Player's units bring 30% more damage when firing at designated targets. ** Emergency Repair Level 1 - Repairs vehicles and buildings in an area. Heals infantry. (requires Rank 2) -> Level 1: Light repair * Rank 3 ** Electricity Net Connection - Gives 24 additional power units for 1 minute. ** Lasers Training Level 1 - All laser units will be built as veterans and will be granted green lasers (Requires Electricity Net Connection general's power unlock). ** AA Laser Level 1-3 - An orbital laser system allows to track and shoot down enemy aircraft. The higher rank the player has, the more aircraft can be shot down with a single strike. Armored aircraft take more than one shot to be destroyed. *** Level 1: 3 aircraft *** Level 2: 6 aircraft *** Level 3: 9 aircraft ** Emergency Repair Level 2 & 3 - Repairs vehicles and buildings in an area. Heals infantry. *** Level 2: Medium repair *** Level 3: Serious repair ** Plasma Strike Level 1-3 - Calls off-map plasma artillery to strike a target. *** Level 1: 10 plasmoids *** Level 2: 20 plasmoids *** Level 3: 30 plasmoids ** Infantry Paradrop Level 1-3 - Drops Rangers and Laser Defenders from the air. *** Level 1: 4 Rangers and 4 Laser Defenders *** Level 2: 6 Rangers and 6 Laser Defenders *** Level 3: 9 Rangers and 9 Laser Defenders * Rank 5 ** Lasers Training Level 2 - All laser units will be built as elites and will be granted orange lasers (Requires Lasers Training Level 1 general's power unlock). Costs 3 promotional points. ** High Explosive Bomb - Summons a B-52 Stratofortress to drop a fuel air bomb at the target area. ** Microwave Beam - Powerful satellite beam burns everything and disables buildings in selected area. Taunts * What? You can't be beating me. Your lack of precision alone should ensure my victory. * I can't lose to you! You're a... bumbling buffoon! * How can you be winning? This isn't how it played out in the simulation. * I calculated every variable, yet you're winning! How is this possible...?! * Lasers make superior weapons. * You're not in my class, general. Try an easier opponent. * I calculate that you will lose this battle, General. * General, Colonel Burton is a bumbling fool! * Black Lotus is not invisible to my lasers, General. * I hope Jarmen Kell isn't using a laser scope on his rifle. It wouldn't work against me. * Would you like me to beam you up, general? *chuckles* (Star Trek reference) * Interesting choice of tactics. It didn't help my last opponent either. * Easy come, easy go. * *Laugh* Maybe you're not cut out for this. Try painting. * Don't look directly at the laser, you could burn out... the back of your head. *chuckles* * Looks like a big space battle, doesn't it? * Checkmate. * Building a barracks will only get your men hurt, General. * Building an airfield only provides airborne targets for my lasers, General! * Your planes are not safe from my lasers. Especially without your Airfield. * There you go, general. I've drawn the line in the sand. Now I DARE you to cross it! Come and get me, general! *chuckles* * How do you like my new toys, general? * It's a whole new age of warfare, general. And it's coming to your doorstep. * Charging lasers. Please wait, general. * They're destroying our defenses! All forces, defend the base! * Get away from my barracks! * My war factory... No...! * How dare you destroy my airfield! * Get away from my reactors, General. * No! Stay away! I need those reactors to power my lasers! * I see you approaching my base,General. I wouldn't advise coming any closer. * If you build a Particle Cannon and I destroy it with a particle beam, is that irony? (When the player builds a Particle Cannon) * Particle Cannon. I wonder what would happen if we crossed the beams. (If the player builds a second Particle Cannon, Ghostbusters reference) * The enemy is in our base! All forces return and deploy lasers! * You're hunting my men on purpose. Aren't you, general? * You've tripped our outer perimeter warning lasers, general. We know you're there now. * Your base is starting to look like a housing track, general. Maybe I should play some connect-the-dots with a Particle Cannon to thin your numbers a bit? (If player's base is too large) * That's quite a lot of planes, general. Are you putting on an airshow? *laughs* * Dozers, build more reactors. Lasers take a lot of power. * Lasers charged. Tracking targets now! * Reap the rewards from that Oil Derrick while you can! We'll be there to take it soon. * Did you know that the Oil Refinery will help you build vehicles faster and more efficiently? Ooh, I probably shouldn't have told you that. * Ah, the Command Center. The queen of this chess board. This match is all, but over now. * Sell that Scud Storm, general, or I will destroy it. * Out of power? How could you let your base ran out of power? * Running out of power is a fatal mistake. * Precision attack commencing! * I have you in my sights now, General. * I'm about to attack. I thought you could use the warning. * Maybe you should re-evaluate your strategies. They obviously don't work. * My lasers have cut through your defenses like a hot knife through butter. * Originally all my weapons also had laser targeting, but my enemies got confused."laughs" * Can you match 50 million mega joules of lasing power, General? * Lasers must be calibrated precisely, for maximum effect. * Don't get distracted by the pretty lights, General! * Your weapons can't match my pinpoint accuracy. Why not just surrender? * My lasers have destroyed so many of your buildings, how do you keep fighting?"laughs" * General, these losses are unacceptable! I'll repay you for destroying my buildings. * General, if you bring down anymore of my planes, i'll use all my super weapons to destroy you! * General, those resources are for me! Stay away from them! * Yes! Come straight through my front door, General... If you dare! * These resources are not enough to save your failed strategy, General. * You're out of resources, General! You'll never recover before we overrun you! * That excessive amount of base defenses will only slow down my laser, General. (If player builds too many base defenses) * You're gonna need a lot of tanks to get to me, General. Good Luck! (if player builds a War Factory or an Arms Dealer) * Quite a few infantry you've trained, General! I can't wait to see this crazy plan. (if player builds many infantry) * This must be like a nightmare for you, General. * My planning and preparation is leading me to a clear victory! * Have you decided how are you going to accept this defeat, General? Trivia * The name Townes probably comes from, or at least has a remarkable coincidence with the real-life Charles Hard Townes, Nobel prize winner and inventor of the MASER, which was the predecessor of the laser. * In real life, there is no electric-hungry machine that can directly consume electricity from a generator building without any cables connected in-between. However, we can assume that Townes' units are radio-controlled from the main base with a "driver" inside a vehicle acting as an engineer to ensure the wellness of the machinery or send the "puppeteers" information about the battlefield. Hence, if the main base is offline or the power is low, the radio control will be unusable and the vehicles will not be able to be piloted, rendering them "disabled" (Although Thor gunships can use their backup batteries to perform an emergency landing before the power is restored.).Using too many of these units could overburden the connection system and unfortunately enough,can bring down a whole facility down (maybe because Townes' connection is series instead of parallel) ECM and EMP units can disable the units' radiowave controller while "depiloters" such as Jarmen Kell can kill the pilot to trigger the target vehicle's security system so that the vehicle will stop working, then using another infantry personnel to seize it by connecting it with a makeshift radio wave receiver and control it from another base. * The only laser weapons that the USA developed in real life are the AN/SEQ-3 Laser Weapon System and ATHENA Laser Weapon System (still a prototype) which are mainly used for missile and drone defense.Also,the Microwave Tank's real life counterpart is Active Denial System,a non-lethal APC that has a tuned-down microwave emitter for crowd dispersal purposes. Category:American General Category:Main characters